In This Moment
by Across the Stars
Summary: Series of King Arthur oneshots that I have compiled into one place. Look for all of the oneshots here, existing and future. R&R please!
1. Someday You Will Be Loved

**Title: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

**Author: Across The Stars**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst/General**

**Summary: Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never will. An old woman looks back on her relationship with a fallen knight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, Meriah, Caladrin, Merin, and Nodren. **

**A/N: This was a single story on the site for a while. I'm going through the process of updating my profile and decided to put all of my KA oneshots in one place. Reviews? **

!#$&

It's been far too many seasons since the Battle of Badon Hill, and still, I cannot rid myself of the memory of the last time I saw Lancelot. He was smiling, sitting tall and proud on his horse, ready to ride of into battle. It was his first day of freedom, and we had fought the night before. I accused him of being more interested in the tavern wenches than me, and it quickly escalated into a full-out yelling match. We slept apart that night. Lancelot had stormed out of his room, to direct his attentions elsewhere, or so I thought. In reality, he had been begging Arthur not to fight the Saxons alone. It wasn't Arthur's fight, he later said to me.

The next morning, as we were leaving the Wall, I apologized to Lancelot. Vanora told me he hadn't slept at all, let alone with anyone else.

"_I __am__ sorry Lancelot, really, I am. I shouldn't have assumed you were sleeping with anyone else. Will you please forgive me?"_

_He nodded, and I felt myself relax. "Of course I forgive you, Meriah. I should have paid more attention to you." As I melted into his warm embrace, I couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Our band of villagers was protected by a Roman legion, so I had no reason to be afraid…_

We were still in sight of the wall when the horses were spooked. From my vantage point in one of the wagons, I had a bird's-eye view of the action.

With unspoken words, the knights began to prepare for battle. I almost jumped out of the wagon to beg Lancelot not to go, but Vanora shook her head at me.

"Let them go." With those three words, I felt tears well up in my throat. What if Lancelot was killed? How would I survive?

**&-&-&-&**

Lancelot rode over to the dingy wagon that Vanora, her bastards and I were occupying. I pushed my way to the edge of the wagon and pressed my face through an opening to meet his gaze.

"_Must you go?" I asked. _

"_Aye," Lancelot replied. He looked absolutely frightening in his traditional Sarmatian armor, like a mythical demon._

"_Don't be afraid, Mariah. I will return to you, and we can live our lives in peace. I promise you that."_

Those were the last words he spoke to me. With a kiss, he rode off to join Arthur in his final battle.

**&-&-&-&**

Though many moons have passed, I still remember that day in perfect detail. I am old, my beauty is gone, but I am sure if Lancelot were here it wouldn't matter.

I never saw him die. Guinevere told me about it later, once I had calmed down. My brave knight was gone from this world forever. I ended up staying at the Wall. Everyone did. Sarmatia was once again a distant idea, not an intense longing. After the deaths of Lancelot, Tristan and Dagonet, no one really wanted to leave the place that had been their home for many long years.

Yes, I married, but only so I would have a home to go to. My husband, Caladrin, was a kind man, but he wasn't Lancelot. He never beat me or talked down to me, but I didn't love him. We were good friends, just not lovers. Our one son, Maren, was a product of an awkward wedding night. We learned it was best not to muddle around in the realms of lovemaking again. Everything was simpler without it.

My lungs are rotting, and I cough up blood. I know the end is near, and I welcome it. If Arthur is correct, I will meet Lancelot again in the next life.

000

**From the records of Healer Nodren**

Meriah died that evening of a wasting sickness that had been plaguing her. Her last days were spent in the room above the fortress hall that served as our infirmary. She was a valuable member of the community, though I suspect she never got over the death of Lancelot. Meriah lived a long and full life. It was her time

**----**

**Another Dimension**

Meriah opened her eyes slowly, taking in a wind-blown plain. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Nodren's infirmary. She stood up, straightening the skirts of her dress and looked around her. This place was like nowhere she had ever been. Something moved at the corner of her vision, and she spun around, noticing that the cataracts that had clouded her sight were gone. She was young again!

All the air left Meriah's lungs in a swift moment. Lancelot was walking towards her.

"Lancelot!" she screamed, running to him. He caught her in his arms and spun her around. When he set her down, Meriah started to cry.

"What's wrong, Meriah? Is it something I've done?" he asked worriedly. Meriah shook her head vehemently. "No," she choked out. "I just thought I'd never see you again. Arthur was right-he said that we would meet again in another realm, and here we are!"

Lancelot smiled. "Yes, here we are." He kissed her softly, relishing the feeling of her body against his. It was like nothing had changed at all. They were together.

"Where are we, Lancelot?" Meriah asked. This place was as unfamiliar to her as the concept of an afterlife, which, it seemed, she was currently experiencing.

"This is Sarmatia, Meriah. My home. You see, I made good on my promise all those years ago. I promised you I would take you to Sarmatia, and here we are." He said, mirroring her earlier expression.

Meriah snuggled back into her lover's arms. "Yes," she said. "Here we are."

**A/N: Well, there it is. I seemed to have pushed off my almost five month long writer's block. How about a huge round of reviews to welcome me back?**

R


	2. Mama Laughs

Title: The Man Who Makes Mama Laugh

Author: Across the Stars

Rating: G/K

Summary: A knight makes a little girl's day.

A/N: The style of writing I used in this story is a little funky. If you've read Our Only May Amelia, by Jennie Holm (I think!) you should probably recognize it. I also tried to make it sound like a child's thoughts, so don't expect elaborate adjectives and whatnot. The way I've done the dialogue is a little different too, but I can write properly when I want to (just so ya'll know!) Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

**&&&&&**

Lula always played under the big tree with Six and their dollies. They played mothers and a daughter every day until it was time to come inside and wash up for supper.

Lula's doll was an ear of corn wrapped in a scrap of her mama's old apron. Her doll's name was Baby, and Lula loved her very much. Six's doll was a sack of beans with a face painted on it. Six named hers Dolly. Lula wouldn't tell Six but she thought that Baby was a much nicer looking doll than Dolly.

The two girls were pretending to feed their daughters when they heard the sound of horses in the distance. Lula didn't like horses but Six did because her papa rode one. Lula was jealous of Six since Lula didn't know who her papa was, and Six knew who hers was. It made Lula sad when she saw Six and her papa together. Six had a lot of brothers and sisters too, and her mama always came home after working in the tavern. But Six was her friend and Lula couldn't be mean to her because that wasn't how nice little girls treated their friends even when they were jealous.

Lula I'm going to wait for The Horses in the Road Are You Going to Come with Me? Six looked at Lula and cocked her head expectantly. Lula said yes and followed Six with both their dolls so they wouldn't get lonely.

The two little girls sat on the side of the road and held their dolls. Six was happy because she knew it was Arthur who was leading the horses, and that meant that Six's papa was with them. Lula liked Six's papa. He was a nice man and he always said hello to her even when he was busy.

The knights rode closer and Six got more anxious because she missed her papa a lot and always was happier when he was there. Lula was happy too because the man who made her mama laugh rode with Arthur too. When he was at the Wall her mama never told her to Go Away Lula You Are Getting In My Way. Besides Lula thought he was nice and she liked the way he looked.

After a little bit Six jumped up and ran to the horses. Lula was worried because she knew that horses were very strong and they could hurt Six. Even though she was scared, Lula ran after Six with the dolls. When Lula caught up to Six, she was sitting in front of her papa on the big horse.

Come On Lula Papa Says You Can Ride With Gawain said Six. Lula wasn't sure who Gawain was but she still smiled and looked around at the group of horses. The man who made mama laugh rode his horse closer and said Hello Lula I am Gawain Do You Want to Ride Back To the Wall With Me? Lula was very happy because Gawain was the one who made mama laugh and he was back now.

Lula let him pick her up onto the horse and put one of his big arms around her waist. He let her hold the reins of the horse too so she could feel like a big girl. Gawain was very nice to Lula and he didn't get mad when she accidentally pulled on one of his long braids. He told Lula that she was a very pretty little girl and that she looked like a lady that he knew.

Lula thanked him nicely because that was what mama taught her to do. Then she told Gawain that her mama liked him very much and she was happy that he was back because mama wouldn't get mad anymore. When Lula told Gawain her mama's name, he told her that he liked her mama very much too and that they could tell her together when they got back.

When they rode into the horse yard Six's mama and papa kissed and it made Lula sad because her mama was standing to the side looking at Six's mama really unhappily. Lula thought that her mama wanted to be like Six's mama. When Gawain lifted her off the horse, he held her hand and took her over where her mama stood.

Mama gave Lula a big hug and told her not to worry her like that again because it was very scary. Then Gawain put his big hands on Mama's shoulders and kissed her like Six's papa was kissing her mama. Six looked at Lula and they both smiled at each other.

And somehow Lula knew everything would be alright.

**A/N: So that's it! I wasn't really sure if I should reveal the knight I was thinking of, but in the end my stupid fingers got a mind of their own and typed it anyway. I haven't abandoned Black Roses Red; this is just a little thing that came to me while I was studying a couple nights ago….Reviews please!**


End file.
